


So Sweet, So Cold

by goldenteaset



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: 50 Sentences, Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, Con Artists, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Outer Space, Revenge, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: "He wishes so, so dearly to take this courtroom and preserve it in a thousand different mediums, so that this work of art will never end."Andrea Cavalcanti, in fifty sentences.





	So Sweet, So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get Episode 21 out of my head, even months after watching it--you could say this is a tribute to the leading man in that A+ (melo)drama. :D Seriously, committing incest twice over for the sole purpose of destroying your parents' lives; it's so delightfully despicable! 
> 
> Spoilers for Andrea's real name, since that's the one I chose to use.  
> Speaking of which, I used 50 Sentences' Theme Set Gamma for the prompts. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gankutsuou.

  1. **Ring**



The first trinket Benedetto ever steals is a wedding ring from some foolish nobleman cutting through the wrong side of town; he concludes that God is truly all-loving.

  1. **Hero**



The name _Andrea Cavalcanti_ is suited for the dashing lead in an opera, and he takes great glee in pinning it to his bastard breast.

  1. **Memory**



There are many choices he can make when it comes to describing his past, but he must convince his own mind that they’re real, if this plan is to work.

  1. **Box**



Benedetto has never liked confined spaces, and even at a gala he must always, always be free to roam about.

  1. **Run**



He has chased after Judge Villefort’s back for many reasons, but more than anything he wants to watch his father’s face crumple in horror as his bastard son rips his fragile dignity away.

  1. **Hurricane**



Benedetto races through France like a force of nature, and if anyone gets in his way, well, they were just trash in the end.

  1. **Wings**



As a child, his mind wandered through flights of fancy, turning his parents into angels or aliens from other worlds, coming any day now to take him home.

  1. **Cold**



When a mark looks into Benedetto’s eyes and subtly pulls away from him, that’s his cue to either gut them or leave.

  1. **Red**



With the Count’s money in hand, Benedetto’s free to try on Paris fashions to his heart’s content—in the end, only one color truly suits him.

  1. **Drink**



He takes a liking to champagne, not just for the taste but because the bubbles provide an excuse for the mocking laughter that enriches his voice; the drunkard nobles only nod in agreement.

  1. **Midnight**



He has always slept lightly, if at all—true rest eludes him with annoying ease.

  1. **Temptation**



Benedetto looks at his mother across the Count’s dining hall and runs a leisurely finger against the stem of a wine glass.

  1. **View**



Eugenie is a beauty in general, but when in tears she’s almost overwhelmingly sweet.

  1. **Music**



Yes, Benedetto’s planning to use Eugenie to steal their mother’s fortune, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy her little hobbies for a time.

  1. **Silk**



He takes great care of his skin, so as to receive the greatest reaction from those he tempts.

  1. **Cover**



From behind, Benedetto’s mother can’t see his mocking smile, or how his fingers linger on her neck for a second too long.

  1. **Promise**



“You will rue the day you abandoned me; I will make you suffer a thousand times over for what you’ve done…!”

  1. **Dream**



In his nightmares, he can still hear the sound of the shovel piercing the earth.

  1. **Candle**



He lies awake and watches smoke swirl up from the braziers, smothering the sickeningly sweet cherubs frolicking on the walls.

  1. **Talent**



If nothing else, Benedetto is pleased to know he gave his mother the night of her life.

  1. **Silence**



The prison was maddeningly dull and dreary, and he’s glad to be free of it.

  1. **Journey**



Standing before the jury, with his father like a fish in a barrel before him, Benedetto allows himself a moment of nostalgia.

  1. **Fire**



Arson, in his opinion, is one of life’s great joys—he can thank the orphanage for that discovery.

  1. **Strength**



Benedetto has always been on the wiry side, so he has to cultivate charm, speed and intelligence instead of muscle.

  1. **Mask**



Perhaps the identities begin to blur and blend, or perhaps that’s what he wants his little pawns to see.

  1. **Ice**



The Count is some kind of dead man walking, that’s obvious from his temperature—but then two flies at a banquet don’t care about appearances.

  1. **Fall**



It amuses him, to think of Eugenie’s expressions changing and wilting throughout their marriage; perhaps he’ll deign to make her happy as well.

  1. **Forgotten**



Benedetto flits from galaxy to galaxy like a half-remembered dream—or a nightmare, depending upon what happened there.

  1. **Dance**



His one weakness: he has always stepped on people’s shoes.

  1. **Body**



Benedetto is grateful for his looks, the one gift his parents gave him, and he uses it without a trace of shame.

  1. **Sacred**



“Ah, I see, ‘lovemaking’ is the proper term…how quaint.”

  1. **Farewells**



It’s rather surreal, all these nobles waving goodbye each time he leaves a party—as if they actually _like_ him.

  1. **World**



He makes a point to expand his horizons far beyond a cramped orphanage and a smaller box.

  1. **Formal**



No one can recognize an penniless orphan boy in his grace and looks, which is fine by him.

  1. **Fever**



Benedetto takes the excuse Eugenie desperately offers him—but lingers outside her bedroom door a moment before departing.

  1. **Laugh**



By the time this game is through, his stomach will be sore for weeks.

  1. **Lies**



Staring at his father from the witness stand, Benedetto finds that for once, he’ll be telling the truth—because the man before him won’t believe it anyway.

  1. **Forever**



He wishes so, _so_ dearly to take this courtroom and preserve it in a thousand different mediums, so that this work of art will never end.

  1. **Overwhelmed**



In the depths of the Paris jail, he may as well be digesting in some foul, smothering darkness, his senses burned to nothing.

  1. **Whisper**



Even sotto voice, when he speaks, the room is his.

  1. **Wait**



He has no idea how the Count stays sane as their personal revenges slog along at a snail’s pace.

  1. **Talk**



Alas, his mother is too despondent for teatime chats with subtle needling; in that regard Eugenie is more amiable.

  1. **Search**



He ensures the wanted posters get a good shot of him—why not give his fans and foes a head start?

  1. **Hope**



When he was ten years old, Benedetto realized his parents were never coming for him; from then on, he set his own pace.

  1. **Eclipse**



The moon’s red light spills over Eugenie’s horrified face before she turns to run, and her fiancé drinks in the sight like the work of art it is.

  1. **Gravity**



“The Hanging Judge” is doomed to fall from his pedestal; all Benedetto has to do is give a slight nudge and watch the results.

  1. **Highway**



It feels good to be out of Paris, crossing galaxies toward his newest high-class debut.

  1. **Unknown**



Now and again, he leaves certain pieces to move as they will; Albert nearly proves his undoing in that regard.

  1. **Lock**



There is no key to his heart, no secret sweetness for someone to uncover…unless he wishes someone to believe so.

  1. **Breathe**



Surrounded by the debris of Paris, Benedetto admires his father’s last, babbling moments and takes the smoke and blood into his lungs like the finest of tobacco.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
